User talk:Zaggy1024
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Chez Platypus! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 21:15, 5 April 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Hey Zaggy Thank you for removing the thing Sonic and P put on the page Phineus (pardon my spelling). Perryfan and were ducssing his behaivor yesterday. Phin68 21:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Fan art is something we will have to decide on fairly quickly. It doesn't belong on the character pages, but I don't want to get rid of all fan art, nor say it's forbidden. This will drive away people that would have good contributions for this wiki. :There was some talk previously about moving the images for each episode out of the Gallery section and into separate pages. We've done this for two so far ("Rollercoaster" and "I, Brobot", but the link for "I, Brobot" hasn't been activated). It would be easy enough to include a second link to a fan art gallery. This keeps fan art separate from the official page, and still allows people to show off their creativity. I'm going to create a fan art page in the forums so we can continue this discussion. — RRabbit42 21:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Rich text editor I noticed you voted against the rich text editor in the forum yesterday. Would you mind explaining your decision on that page? —Topher 18:26, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Images Hey, thanks a bunch for removing the logo in those images and making them high quality. But a question - I don't think those episodes are on DVD; how are you doing this? --'The Flash' {talk} 03:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Gimp. Image editing. But you can get them off of iTunes, anyway. —Zaggy1024 15:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actully, the episode "I brobot" is on the 2nd PF DVD. Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Unnamed koi Wouldn't it be better having a picture of them in their agent hats? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Couldn't get a good one that way. It either had one fish missing, or it had way too much motion blur. —Zaggy1024 19:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Both images could be used I just think an agents' page needs a picture of them with their fedora, their sign for them being an agent. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hm. I just thought it would be better with all three, no matter whether they had them on or not. —Zaggy1024 22:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Was there only three? I thought I remembered more, anyways the hat will just remove anyone's doubt of them being agents. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, actually, with a shot that's actually good, it's got the Disney XD logo on a fish's tail, and it would be really hard to remove. but I suppose I could try... —Zaggy1024 22:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think the logo is a problem, some people seem to for some reason? felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::It just bugs me that it has to sit right on top the fish's tail when the whole point of the pic was to show them. —Zaggy1024 23:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::How many are in that picture? What image editing software do you use? felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Three. Gimp. —Zaggy1024 23:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well then I wouldn't consider it a problem if only two and a half are completely visable, at least its face is in the half. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I finished removing the logo. The image doesn't look too great, so I'll upload the non-logo-removed image, too. ::::::::::::Removed: ::::::::::: ::::::::::::Un-removed: ::::::::::: ::::::::::::—Zaggy1024 23:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::It doesn't look that bad, especially if you don't know to look for it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *resets indenting* I think the koi image in the lair works better for the character image, 'cause it has the koi a lot bigger in the pic. Not sure what to put there. Maybe it could be cropped? —Zaggy1024 23:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Thats why I stayed at the same indent as my first post here, some people prefer to do it that way, I like to do it this way except never to reset it, when there is 42 colons it is hilarious. :It could, yea, maybe. :(X_X you added an edit while I was editing =b) felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Toy to the World Well that all depends on what info you are talking about, its most likely because it doesn't fit into the default system for episode pages, and its not just Toy to the World I am doing it in, if you want to keep the info, put it somewhere like continuity, background info, or somewhere else, don't make new categories that aren't in the default, stick to the default. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Ferb's lines has always contained more than just lines. It should stay there. And putting instrumental stuff has been there for forever, too. --Zaggy1024 23:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh for those when I removed them I explained why I removed them, and I said this what I am saying now when I removed them the second time. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::I know, but it's useful info, and it shouldn't go anywhere else. --Zaggy1024 23:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::They don't fit, for the reasons I gave. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::But that information does fit there. It may not be a song, but it's info on something coming from a song. And as I said before, just because Ferb's doing the tango isn't a line, it still fits there. Yeesh! —Zaggy1024 23:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sigh, one minute while I look to see what I said, I did a lot of edits today and can't remember them all. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Are you talking about... * Provides sound effects during his demonstration of the Perry the Inaction Figure. (Thomas Sangster's voice is most recognizable when Ferb is doing the Tango demonstration.) :::::::and * Shimmy Jimmy. (Instrumental version also heard when Candace attempts to sell a Shimmy Jimmy to Phineas and Ferb.) :::::::? felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I am. But if we're not going to use Ferb's Lines for that kind of thing, than what are we supposed to do, make it "Ferb's Voice Box Vibrations"? And if we don't put the tunes from songs in songs, then what should we change that to, "Music-Related Stuff"? And just because part of Perry's theme is in every episode doesn't mean that you have to state it. It started out with that theme thing before the song was even written! And as for the code formatting, removing the new lines in the code makes it virtually unreadable by the average user. Even I couldn't do it well. --Zaggy1024 23:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The sound effects were not Ferb's lines, which is what the category is called, the sounds may have been produced from the voice actor who plays Ferb, but as far as the sow is concerned, it is the balloon's lines, not Ferbs. As for the instrumental thing, first of all, if we are going to mention one instrumental thing we have to mention them all, just about every episode of has the Perry the Platypus song, if you would go and watch every one of them and put down every time that song plays then yes instrumentals would work, but I think we should strive for continuity. Now I am not saying don't go through every episode for the Perry song, I would prefer it counting the Perry song as I like that song, and character. And second of all, the song plays, and then there is an instrumental version, as much information needed in this article is just the song's name, it doesn't need an extra, "'''''Also this song played again as an instrumental version." It could play 42 times all with different versions of how it plays and as far as that category is concerned all that gets put down is the song's name. The extra instrumental part could go in background information or something easily. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::But it wouldn't fit in background info. It isn't background info, it's something that came out of Ferb's mouth! It isn't background, it's part of a song! If we put it in background information, it won't even make sense! ::::::::::...Hmmm. I've got an idea. Maybe we could have a "Notes" section of it that tells that it had instrumental of a certain song, or something. And maybe some other kind of section for the running gags. What d'you think? ::::::::::But I still don't like how you're removing the new lines in all the code... I hate trying to figure out where all the tags start and end, and all that. --Zaggy1024 23:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Your addition while I was editing . And Quote is as default as Dialogue itself. If it's one line from one character, it's not "dialogue," it's "quote." Quote was being used as what I'm using it for before I even joined this wiki. I wouldn't have known about it otherwise. --Zaggy1024 23:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::There have been problems with users misusing the character page quote topper template, it is for the quotes at the top of the page, not as replacements for the dialogue template whenever someone feels like replacing it, a couple admins discussed the problem and the default page was edited to stop this problem, please see the current default page. Neither quote templates nor dialogue templates existed for this wiki back when I joined. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks for clearing that up... :::::::::::The balloon noises are part of a song? Which song? :::::::::::Oh yea, and also when I joined there was about 17 total article pages, no admins, and a bureaucrat who never logged back on. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, I'm not saying the "balloon noises" are part of a song. I'm saying that we could add a section to the running gags for that. And same for the songs section. But still, what about the code formatting? ::::::::::::Wow. Cool. --Zaggy1024 00:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::What? Then what are you talking about here? It isn't background info, it's something that came out of Ferb's mouth! It isn't background, it's part of a song! :::::::::::::As for additions, you will have to have a vote in some forum or talk to a couple admins about that, and as for code formatting, I'm not sure what you are talking about? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oops. Sorry about that. I guess I got confused. ::::::::::::::Well, which side would you be on in the vote? =\ ::::::::::::::As for the formatting... You're removing the new lines in dialogue, making it hard to read. --Zaggy1024 00:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::My side would depend upon the commitment the person submitting the additions has, or of someone else the person found. :::::::::::::::Oh I think I know what you are talking about, the return key doesn't always make it go down to the next line, but the br thing always makes it go down to the next line, its just safer to use br instead of enter. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, I'm saying that it should be and return. It makes it easier to read, having the 's followed by a new line. --Zaggy1024 01:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::But what I was saying that returns sometimes add a new line on their own, and its just more faithfull to only use , but I see your point, from now on I am using both and then checking instead of just using , felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ok, thanks. --Zaggy1024 01:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Hmmmm, is that all then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:22, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I think so. --Zaggy1024 01:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::k felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Re: The Panic Room (It doesn't need population filled out unless we find out the maximum.) I really only put that there for humor. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh. XD But it still doesn't need it. ;) Anyway, never mind. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 18:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Disney XDmedianet account No, I don't have one. That image is from an interview with Dan and Swampy, can't remember where, but I remembered it was the same but much larger from a thumbnail from the episode on DisneyXDMedianet. The Flash {talk} 18:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Editing tips Here's a couple of tips that will save you some time: 1. The redirect command works whether it's in uppercase or lowercase. I found that out in one of the help files, so I put "#redirect" instead of "#REDIRECT" on a couple of pages. It's a smidgeon easier to type. 2. In the credit sections, you don't have to add the NOWIKI tag to this line: :: * designates a character that did not appear in this episode The space in between the two colons and the two single quotes is what keeps the asterisk from being interpreted as a bullet point. — RRabbit42 14:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :The reason why I changed the redirect thing is because it didn't have the standard link when you brought up the page without redirect. I suppose it doesn't really matter, though... :) :Oh, ok. Thanks. --Zaggy1024 20:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Template:Gallery Awesome call with this template, nice work. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:51, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --Zaggy (talk) 00:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Double 0-0 I don't understand, what do you mean. Also, Double 0-0 makes much more sense spelling wise then "Double-0 0." Consider how you say it - "Double ohoh" not "Doubleoh oh," considering spacing pronunciation. The Flash {talk} 02:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean, still, but I get the gist - I still don't understand how that plays out, as 0-0 can do the same as -0 0, just it makes more sense IMO. The Flash {talk} 02:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::How about a compromise - Double 00? It fits better with the whole James Bond reference, as he's "007." The Flash {talk} 02:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Fine, Double 0 0 seem good. The Flash {talk} 02:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I checked the end credits of the episode, it is "Double 0-0" apparently. That's what they label him as, so 0-0 is right, I'd guess - I've renamed the page again. The Flash {talk} 15:32, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Forumheader template The changes you made to Template:Forumheader has eliminated the backlog of forum topics. I have rolled them back and reverted to the last known working version. What were you trying to do? I think I've got them all working again, but please talk about changes to major areas like the forum before you change them. —Topher (Talk) 00:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was trying to fix that, but it didn't work. I have no idea why it stopped working, I changed the part back that makes the difference, but it didn't change. --Zaggy (talk) 02:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to change it back again, but it doesn't seem to make any difference. Man, this is annoying. ::Blast! Even the first version of it doesn't work. This just doesn't make sense at all. --Zaggy (talk) 03:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Btw, the point of it was to make there be more than just the forums, but also subforums. --Zaggy (talk) 03:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Are we sure it's not taking awhile because it's needing to be cached? you've been changing it so quickly and it didn't go back to the way it was when i reverted it to the way it was before the problems started happening. Please come to http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=phineasandferb IRC and discuss the issue. —Topher (Talk) 03:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I suppose that's probably it, but I can't come on the chat currently, and it'll be a while before I can. --Zaggy (talk) 14:04, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Swiss Family Phineas title About that file you uploaded, just give it time, the cache needs to catch up with itself before the file starts working. ;) The Flash {talk} 16:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Carl!Song Edit Because I changed the image to the one you uploaded (the svg) and I was afraid of it blending in. I'll fix it if you want. The Flash {talk} 17:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Would You Like to Join the Tri-State Gazette? Hello, Zaggy1024! The editors-in-chief here at the ''Tri-State Gazette'' have noticed your brilliant contributions and would like you to come and be a part of the staff! As you probably know, our goal is to inform all subscribed users about recent updates about the show and the community and we believe that you would be interested in helping us! Now, from you specifically, we currently have openings for both regular columnists and guest columnists. You might try your hand as a guest columnist first, and when you're ready, you could switch to regular submissions for the bi-weekly newsletters! If you would be interested in participating and would like to accept this offer, please message one of the editors, RRabbit or me. If you need any help on deciding on a topic for your column, let us know. We can also use one-off article submissions, if you feel a column might be a bit much to start with. If you do accept, we are writing our Issue Zero right now with an initial summary of the paper, editor outlines, and some previews of the columns, so either write your section in a blog and hide it with a tag. Thank you for your time! The Flash {talk} 05:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ---- What do you say? The Flash {talk} 19:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay, that's fine. Yeah, it'd be great if you could take requests to make Gifs, and also to guest write if you feel up to it. On the comic strips, we've already asked JeremyCreek to draw, write, and color some if he's up to it. So, yeah, thanks anyways. The Flash {talk} 19:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, good, and if JC is unable to do the drawings, it'd be great if you could. The Flash {talk} 19:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Inuse Why do keep removing tags? I see you removing them from Big Ideas and Heinz Doofenshmirtz's mother. I haven't editing recently becuase I've been working hard on other wikis. So why remove? Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC)